


Streaking, Two Boys

by Malu_3 (Grainne)



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2014 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Exhibitionism, First Times, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rituals, Schoolboys, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunlight stings Merlin's eyes, washes over Arthur. Golden head, pale muscled back-bottom-thighs, tan calves, the flashing pink soles of his feet – <i>Arthur</i> stings Merlin's eyes. He's the stark, impossible answer to questions asked earlier.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Who's the prettiest, do you reckon? Anyone you fancy?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streaking, Two Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Challenge 4: TROPESMASH! (Accidental stimulation + Exhibitionism, with various extras). Ages not specified, so possible underage (and therefore dub-con) interpretation, but intention is that characters are of age of consent in the UK.
> 
> With a title tip of the hat to Jamie O'Neill and Brian O'Nolan.

Arthur's hand resting on his bare shoulder. Naked together for the first time, hip to hip. The buzz of bees beyond the open door, of the girls out on the lawn. Mouth sticky with the cherry cordial Arthur'd nicked from the warden's office. 

_"For courage. It's tradition."_

Arthur pokes his head out, peering right, then left. "Now," he says, pushing Merlin over the threshold. "Go, _run_!"

Shoe-tamed feet clumsy on the flagstones – Arthur soon overtakes him – then settling into damp earth and clipped grass, shockingly warm from the sun; the sensation of air on Merlin's skin like a full-body slap, the tightening of nipples, pores, balls. He doesn't look down, but he can feel his prick bouncing, smacking against his thighs. 

Sunlight stings his eyes, washes over Arthur. Golden head, pale muscled back-bottom-thighs, tan calves, the flashing pink soles of his feet – _Arthur_ stings Merlin's eyes. He's the stark, impossible answer to questions asked earlier.

_"Who's the prettiest, do you reckon? Anyone you fancy?"_

A shout goes up from the crowd on the lawn; they've been seen. Laughter. Squeals. The girls from Gawant Hall.

Merlin keeps his eyes up as they weave through the maze of limbs and blankets, elbows pumping, high-stepping over rucksacks and lunch hampers. Shrieks, catcalls – Morgana's crew smack at them with rolled revision notes – but all Merlin cares about is never stopping, never slowing, Arthur up ahead. 

He feels air on his teeth and realises he's grinning.

Shouts alert them to old Geoffrey, plodding around the far corner of the building. Whooping, Arthur veers left, plunging downhill. Through the flowerbeds, over the ha-ha and across the lower lawn, cheered on by the girls. He glances back once, eyes merry, then dives through a gap in the hedge. 

Merlin follows, picking his way through the sawn-off twiglets and bristling leaves before he's caught, yanked, spun around. 

"Ow! What the – " 

A hand smothering his mouth, tugging him back against… 

"Shh, in here. Duck."

… damp skin, tense muscle, something squishier brushing against his buttocks.

In a daze, Merlin lets himself be guided back through a low stone archway, veiled by ivy, and down three steps. The old gatehouse tower. He's heard the rumours: generations of firsts for Gawant girls and Camelot boys. Arthur squeezes them into the cellar stairwell, Merlin burning up at the thought that this is the hand Arthur bowls cricket with, the one he probably – 

He's hard. Trembling.

"Steady now." The hand slides down, pats Merlin's chest. "Geoffrey's all huff and no puff. He'll give up soon enough."

"Could report us." 

"You forget. I'm Head Boy."

Merlin hasn’t. Can't. It's why there's never any bloody _air_ at this school.

"Plus I told you, it's tradition. On May Day, Camelot boys – "

"That was weeks ago!" Merlin forgets himself, turns. "I don't see why – _Shit_." His swollen prick skids past Arthur's soft one, hanging fat and heavy from its nest, and pokes him in the crease of his hip.

"Sorry, it's just…um." He tries to cover up, but Arthur knocks his hands away. 

"You weren't here then." Quiet. Calm. He holds Merlin's gaze before looking down.

Merlin gasps as Arthur traces the scar with his thumb. It's a faint red line now, ends dimpled. Acute appendicitis. He doesn’t remember, but they'd told him Arthur had carried him to Matron. 

"You very nearly _weren't here._ Thought I'd never get a chance to…" 

Arthur's hand moves, stroking Merlin's hip, his lower belly, then – palm in a loose curl around his prick, the scuff of callouses, a gentle squeeze. A pulse of clear fluid.

Merlin stares. "I've never – "

"I figured." Arthur's mouth on his mouth, a murmur of dry lips and sour-sweet cherry spit. Grip tighter now, a rhythmic, twisting pull. "You can touch me, too."

"Shit, _shit_ that's…"

His first real kiss and now Arthur's cock's surging into his hand, his hot breath on Merlin's cheek, saying, "Had my eye on you, Emrys."

Not so impossible after all.

Merlin hears Geoffrey's bluster fade away, the faint laughter of the girls on the lawn. He claims another kiss, this one desperate, muffling his cry on Arthur's tongue as he thrusts, shoots, spills what feels like a year's worth of ache.

After, he's high. Shameless. He works Arthur with both hands, slicked with his own come. "Morgana," he whispers, tasting the sweat on Arthur's neck. "She's prettiest. But you're the only one I fancy."

Arthur strains, coming with a silent, whole-body shudder. Then he slumps against Merlin, laughing. Loud. Like he doesn’t care who hears.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Loves and Lighthouses (the Two Boys remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101080) by [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart)




End file.
